Kitten
by BloodColoredRose
Summary: "You shall die every year, Suffer through pain, and darkest fear. When morning comes, you shall arise, And live out another selfish lie. Only when the blue eye fades to red, When the night brings the day to bed, The sting of darkness shall bring your soul to rest. But the price of freedom will be, Your love, your life, your memory." Such was the curse that was placed on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story for the Black Butler. I hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget, I don't own Black Butler or anyone in it. Though I wish I did own that one hell of a butler... (sigh)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I shall die every year," I whisper, my lungs struggling for air.

This voice doesn't sound like mine, although I know it is. After all, I'm the only one here, in this meadow. Flowers surround me, their dainty white petals quickly turning a gorgeous red. The grass beneath me is my bed, merging with my long green hair and accenting my golden, distant eyes. The light of the moon beckons me with its light, feathery touch. What a perfect grave I have chosen for myself. I should have remembered to steal a tombstone, and engrave it with "Sleeping; Do not disturb". I should have buried myself in the warm arms of the earth and be done with it.

Now pain sears through my body like a red-hot fire poker. My body convulses as sweat trickles down my skin in the form of blood. The cool night wind caresses my body in a useless attempt at comfort. I have to bite back the anguished scream that has forced itself up my throat. I will not let anyone else know my pain. This pain that runs so deep that it's on the verge of ecstasy.

When will I be free of this?

I manage a smile through this agony I'm currently wearing like a varnish. I would have laughed, but it's just too damn hard to breathe at the moment. But even though I smile through my own death, I can't deny it: I'm terrified. What a sick thing for a demon-cat to say, isn't it? At least, that's what my father has told me countless times when I actually had faith in him.

But I can't help myself: this fear of mine brings tears to my eyes, which spill over and merge with my blood. What I would give to have someone hold my hand right now….

"Suffer…through pain…and darkest…fear…."

Another stab of pain, and I already feel like giving up my soul. But no, the witch who cursed me wouldn't have allowed my death to be quick. She wanted me to suffer. To feel her pain and fear as I ripped her soul out of her body and devoured it.

The tears come harder now, regret filling my innermost being. I shouldn't have destroyed them all…they were mere humans. Defenseless. Innocent. But I was at my weakest, and my demonic self screamed for strength. This demonic self that I loathe. Because of it, I will die every April fourth, midnight. Happy April fools, indeed. It seems the witch had a killer sense of humor.

But to suffer not only emotional pain, but physical as well? And to always die afraid and with regrets?

The regret is merging with my pain and fear now, a symphony that plunges tonight's beautiful color into nothing but monochrome. The ensemble forces my demon side to emerge: I can feel my human ears transform into their natural, cat-like ones. I can feel my nails growing into claws, can feel my golden eyes burn red. My body is losing its child-like quality. Its humanity….

I squeeze my eyes shut, concentrating on the pain that serves as a thread to this world. I have to hang on…. If I don't, this agony will consume me. Devour me alive, like I have devoured so many others. I will lose myself to my own, inhuman screams. Again.

An image suddenly flickered through my mind just as my heart squeezed out its agony into the rest of my body. The image of my best friend, my only friend. I still remember his black hair and gentle, dark eyes. Gentle, even though it was my fault he was dead. I clench my fangs, my mind replaying his death without my consent.

_His eyes were clouded with pain, blood dripping from the deep gash that spread across his chest like a wildfire: consuming his very soul with his own rivers of blood. I could practically see his soul banging against his nearly lifeless body, trying to escape. But he stayed a while longer, just for me. Just to touch my face one last time._

"_Everything…will be…alright," he whispered just before his soul left his body._

_I looked up to see my own father, with blood dripping from his claws, his inhuman eyes mocking._

"_So you've chosen this filth -this __**human**__- over your own kind, Katrina? What a disgrace. Your soft heart shall kill you, pet." _

_His laughter sent chills to my spine, and I could feel nothing but hatred for him. Cold hatred, as deep as the abyss itself. I have never known such a bone-chilling feeling before; I have never been driven this far. And soon enough, I lost myself. Beyond redemption._

"_Your soft heart shall kill you…." _

'Looks like Father was right,' I think to myself as I feel my own soul bang on the door of my body. 'It seems he always was.'

It is true. My soft, merciful, stupidly sympathetic heart had sent me on the killing spree that resulted in this curse. I have learned the hard way to never follow the heart. It is nothing more than a deceitful blob. I open my eyes, although they now feel as heavy as lead. I can feel my heart beat slowing drastically, pounding its last beats into my head. My lungs refuse to take in another breath. Even so, I look up at the night sky, with the stars that shine like diamonds on black velvet.

'I wish I could forget everything. But it's hopeless, unless I find a way to break this curse.'

I manage one last, mirthless smile as I whisper the next line to my damnation:

"When morning comes, I shall arise."

And with that, I set my soul free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is Kitten, Chapter 2! I _have_ decided to continue this story, because I already have a fantabulous ending in mind. MWAHAHAHAHA! But of course, that would have to wait ^.~**

**Thank you all for reading! Just in case you're wondering:**

**' ' is conscious thoughts**

**" " is speaking**

**if something is _italicized_, it's a flashback,**

**and the rest is in Katrina's POV. You know, unconscious thoughts and actions and stuff.**

**Anyway, I hope I'll be able to keep you satisfied! If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! I won't tell you to review, 'cause I'm afraid I'll jynx myself. Ha ha. But just so you know, my uber amazing, devil's food, chocolate brownies are baking in the oven. Yes. Devil's food. Chocolate. What human can say no? (assuming all my readers are human ^.~)**

**I don't own any and all characters from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). I only own Katrina and all my own random characters. Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I awaken with a gasp, filling my lungs with clean, crisp air as a newly risen sun warms my body. My heart is pounding in my head, as if it was making up for lost time beating. My senses feel dull. God, I hate dying. I glance around, my vision slightly blurry. My stomach clenches with nervousness. Why do I have the terrifying impression of being watched?

"W-who's there?" I call timidly, struggling to stand up, only to lose my balance and fall back to the ground, sending up a tempest of flower petals. Damn, I'm not completely recovered from my death yet, eh? Another reason why I hate dying. Maybe I should just let my demon side take over just enough for me to recover….

I shake my head of the thought. I'm too unpredictable in my demon form, even for me. Killing someone won't cost me a second thought.

"You're lucky, Katrina," I hear a smooth voice murmur from the shadows of the woods surrounding the meadow, interrupting my thoughts. It sounded as if it was everywhere at once. A demon's voice, for sure. "Unfortunately, we couldn't get to you before you died last night. We would've made your pain even greater. Even more pleasurable…."

I could feel his eyes on me. It felt intense. Hungry. My slim body quivers with fear out of its own accord. My innocent eyes widen.

'We? There's more than one?'

"Lewis…Brother, I think you should be a bit more considerate to the lady," another whispers, almost worriedly. "Her master warns us not to allow her to become too upset… after all, she can devour demons, too."

"Pish posh, like I give a damn, Adney," the one called Lewis interjected. "A demon sword is only as good as the one who handles it, and utterly useless if its master discards it."

At this, a jolt struck my insides, lighting them on fire. My eyes narrow, and I can feel my canines grow. My ears transform to black, cat-like ones, and my spine lengthens to form a tail. I can feel my body transform from the childish look of a twelve year old to the more mature look of a young adult. My long legs crouch under me, my ears press against my skull, and I can't help but hiss at them. I can practically hear them chuckling at my defensive reaction, but I don't care. Screw being unpredictable. These bastards are practically calling me garbage.

A trio of demons suddenly appear, surrounding me, their eyes glued to my now healed form. Crimson, just like blood. It's been so long since I've tasted blood; I can practically feel my mouth water. My eyes begin to burn crimson as well, my claws growing.

"I don't want to fight you," I whisper, not daring to take my eyes off of them. If I end up taking a bite out of them, I won't be able to stop. I'm ravenous.

These demons are sent by my father to kill me, I'm sure. This flittering nervousness inside of my stomach tells me that they are strong. Trained assassins, most likely. I can sense the measure of their strength, as well as the contamination of their souls, just as appealing as the purity of angels and the innocence of humans….

I quickly toss the thought to the back of my mind. I can't let my mind wander. These assassins radiate killing intent.

Especially the one on the left. His brown hair is glistening in the sun as his crimson eyes fixate on me. He is practically purring with delight, most likely imagining me dead at his feet. Meaning, he will be the first to strike. Based on his attitude, he must be the one who was antagonizing me.

The one to my right with dark blue hair seems a bit more hesitant to attack, but calm. Meaning, he most likely plays a less violent role. In that case, he must be the one who was trying to calm Lewis down. Even with his placatory demeanor, I know I can't underestimate him. Underestimating one's opponent is a one-way ticket to hell.

The tall one in the middle, with black hair, is a complete mystery to me. His face is masked with indifference, but his stance tells me he's ready for anything. His eyes are expecting the unexpected. Not good.

I sigh. "Oh well," I murmur to myself. "Guess I'll have to make due with such limited information."

The demon with the brown hair suddenly lunged, taking out a demon sword from its sheath that was tucked in his belt.

He'll try to slice me in half, I predict. Horizontally, since slicing vertically will take a half a second of more time.

The demon does exactly as I have predicted for the second time, and I duck low to the ground. The sword slices a sliver of my hair, and I pivot on my left foot to kick my attacker's jaw with my right. He jumps back, raising his chin as he barely dodges my attack. But I'm behind him in an instant, and send my claws straight through his back, dismantling his spine. Blood splatters all over my white dress and my porcelain skin, weaving through my forest green hair like rose petals. The sickening but alluring scent drifts through my lungs, like a drug I can't get enough of. My heart flutters with a joy that almost makes me want to die. Again.

My mouth wanders to his neck, his blood still gushing out like a fountain of wine. It's practically singing its promises to me, luring me, until I'm only a few centimeters from sinking my teeth into the demon's flesh.

I stop, my body suddenly tenses as a queasy feeling seeps into my soul. I glance back just as a tangible, black demonic aura tears through the distance, aiming for me. Getting the body off of me will take too much time, so I try to move the heavy carcass with me as I dodge to the side. Pain sears through my side, blood spurting from the deep gash the aura has made as it tears through my left side. I frown, beads of sweat trickling down my skin.

I pull my arm out of my victim's back, and settle him to the floor. I know he won't stay down long, so I better get the hell out of here before I do end up devouring him. But this wound….

Looking down on the gash in my side makes me feel light-headed. Or is that just blood loss?

I smirk, even though I feel bloodlust bubble up in my veins. What if I just devour their souls? They won't be able to come after me, their power will be mine, and this wound will heal faster, leaving me alive and well until the next time Father sends a bunch of idiots after me. Or at least, until the next time I die.

"_Kat, can demons and humans be friends?" a gentle, high pitched voice asked me._

"_Don't be ridiculous," I mutter, looking down gently at the boy hugging me. "I'm here only for your soul, little one." Even saying that makes me feel sick, for some reason I can't fathom._

_Instead of frowning, Maddi smiles, taking me off guard. "But you're my friend, Kat. Even if you take my soul, we'll be friends, right? And we'll live forever together?"_

My eyes widen at my sudden, uncalled-for memory of Maddison Klyve, the only human boy I had foolishly grown so fond of. I could practically feel his small arms wind around my waist, his smile beaming through to my heart, like sunshine in a stormy sky.

"I suppose so," I murmur unconsciously, suddenly feeling nauseous. 'Even if I couldn't take your soul….'

"You shouldn't let your mind wander, my lady," the one I figured was Adney says as he side-swiped me with his claws.

Before I could dodge it, the black-haired demon's aura winds around my feet, pinning them in place. Adney misses of his own accord, and my eyes widen as I realize he's going for the demon sword that Lewis had dropped.

My heart beat nearly stops at the thought of what will happen if he gets it….

Adney has moved faster than I imagined he would: he's already slicing across my middle-section. I lean back and duck at the same time, and the sword just barely scrapes my eyes. Crimson flashes before me, pain searing through my skull like a wildfire. Darkness blankets me in an icy embrace, and I curse. Well, I guess escaping them should be my priority now…. But his attack didn't feel quite right….

I can hear the _whoosh _of what I assume to be the demon sword as it makes another attempt for my heart. Three. Two. One.

The sword slides right past my body as I deflect it with my claws. I grab the hilt, hearing a surprised gasp from Adney as I tear it from his grasp. With one clean swipe, I cut through the dark aura shackling me. I can hear Adney's breath, and, for good measure, I take a stab at him.

As he dodges, I make a run for the woods, grateful that I'm in my demon form. I can hear Adney try to keep up with me, his footsteps close behind me, his chest heaving from the exertion of attempting my speed. Sweat trickles down my face as the chilling feeling of the black-haired demon's aura chases after me. Before it manages to grab me, I'm in the woods, the refreshing scent of pine trees and grass filling my lungs. The coolness of the shadows hugs my now overheated body. I smirk, knowing they won't find me here.

Because hiding in shadows is my specialty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is the third chapter for Kitten! I really hope you enjoy it. Anyways, I've replaced the questions that served as "chapter 2" with a real chapter (as promised), so make sure you take a look at that before you continue reading. I welcome all suggestions for this story, so please message me and tell me your thoughts. I would like reviews, to know how I'm doing, too. Thanks for reading!**

**Remember, I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), and sadly, I don't own Sebastian either. *sigh* I only own the characters that don't appear in the manga/anime. **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Run**. That's all I want -all I need- to do now. Run as this overwhelming bloodlust devours me, just as I have devoured so many others. But all I can do is stumble as blood drips down my side and caresses my thighs. Stumble in my world of black. Sightless. I can feel my sanity ebbing away. A part of me wants to give in. This corrupt soul that is housed by my sullied body yearns for just another taste of sin.

'No!' I scream in my head. But why? Why won't I give in to my own needs?

…I can't remember.

The scent of the forest fades, and I can hear the distant sounds of a circus packing up for the day, amidst the occasional laughter from children and footsteps of adults as they make their way to their homes. It must be a city. I can smell the human flesh, tantalizingly luscious, practically begging me to devour it all.

'Just a little blood,' my body screams at me. 'A little blood, and I'll have the energy to heal faster!'

As if it dares to compromise with me. I don't blame it. It has been over a century since my last meal. No wonder my body is betraying me, after I abuse it so beautifully.

My mind blanks out, and the next thing I know, I'm in the innermost part of the city, nearing the circus. My heart beats sporadically inside of my chest, like I'm some child waiting anxiously in line to see a few humans and animals do tricks. But isn't that how I am? Always doing something unexpected, even for myself. Even if I'm anxious for a meal.

The scent of raw meat draws my attention, and I make my way towards the potential food. It smells like animal meat -deer to be exact. However, I'll take anything at this point. Animal, human, angel, or devil. I don't care. Any blood will do for now.

I can hear a feline growl of warning emanating from in front of me. My hand reaches out, touching a cold iron bar. A cage? The bars rattle furiously as the cat inside lashes out. My arm burns as claws rip through my flesh, blood dripping from my already blood-deprived body. I almost feel sorry for the beast, though. It seems the beast is almost begging me to set it free….

"Poor thing," my soft whisper caresses the night air almost affectionately. I can hear the growl quiet down to a loud purr, as if it knows I understand. "I promise…I'll get you out of here."

I shudder as memories tried to resurface; luckily -or unluckily- for me, my mind shuts down once again.

I find myself inside the cage, my claws tearing through flesh, blood splattering on my skin for the second time that day. A feral roar of pain is pure bliss to my cat-like ears as I sink my teeth into soft tissue. I gorge with no remorse, which is odd for me, relishing the warmth of blood inside of my seemingly frozen body. The taste leaves much to be desired, and the fulfillment factor to this meal is practically nonexistent. But that doesn't matter now. My wounds close, my eyes heal, and I can once again take in the breathtaking and infuriating beauty of blood. I gently pick up the skull of a tiger, caressing it with my fingers.

"Thank you," I murmur to it, as if it can still hear me. I smile, as tears slide down my cheeks. "I did as I promised, haven't I?"

With that, I proceed in licking up the remnants of the tiger's blood. Tiger blood, -I've noticed- as well as any animal blood, is merely water. There is hardly any taste to it. My taste buds yearn for a real dinner. Blood wine, flesh bread, and most important of all, the meat of a soul. Thinking of it makes my mouth water.

"Hey! What's happened ta Betty? Didja 'ear that roar?" someone suddenly calls, forcing me to dismiss my thoughts.

"Some'un get Beast! 'urry!"

I glance at the iron bars, finally noting them bent and creating an "O", like a gaping fish. So that's how I got in. After finishing my clean up, I waltz out of the cage, not even bothering to finish my dinner's meal. My sporadic heart beat finally calms down. I glance at the tiger skull that's still in my hands.

"I don't blame you, Betty," I murmur to it. "I hated being in that cage, too."

My eyes glance around, taking in my surroundings just as a child would. Colorful tents tower above me as the stars in the night sky look down on me from the heavens. My breath makes small puffs in the crisp, spring night air, forming a shape similar to a sweet humans call "cotton candy". I sneak in the shadows, ready to get out of here while I still have my sanity intact.

Noises suddenly drift to my ears. Noises that I haven't heard since so long before, since I was still my father's "pet". A female's moans. My eyes widen as my mind seems to be trying to take me under.

I can practically see my father's face. My body shakes of its own accord, and I stand frozen to the spot, golden eyes wide, unable to mask myself as a complete human. The moans die, and out comes a man. No. My eyes flash as I recognize exactly what he is.

A demon.

"Oh?" he asks, almost in surprise, his voice as smooth and erotic as velvet.

My heart leaps out of fear, the tiger skull tumbling out of my hands. He comes closer to me, not once taking his eyes off of my small frame, and I find that I can't move away from him. He kneels to my level, a small smile on his face that almost appears **human**.

"Are you lost, little one?" he asks, his eyes glowing with a predatory light.

My mouth refuses to answer. So I just stand there, eyes wide, heart beating sporadically. He lets out a sigh, and his eyes drift to my cat ears. The demon's eyes smile with an emotion close to adoration, if demons such as him can even feel a sentiment such as that.

He reaches up to touch my ears, and I flinch. Cages and shackles and my own pain-laced screams come forth from the depths of my mind. And then, suddenly, his face twists until it is my **father's**. I slap his hand away, freeing myself from my invisible bondage with the rage that suddenly burst from me. Without thinking, I scratch his face, drawing blood with my nails as a hiss escapes my throat.

"Don't **touch** me!" To my embarrassment, my voice sounds more afraid than angry.

The demon blinks in surprise, then smiles beautifully, as if hiding his monstrous rage from me. But his rage appears so…beautiful. Like the rage of a fallen angel. As he gazes at me again, I have a yearning to run away. I can only imagine the pain this one could cause me. My stomach clenches tight. He's much stronger than the ones from before. What if Father sent him?

"Where are my manners?" his voice suddenly breaks through my thoughts. "I have not even considered your feelings, and I go and do something so rude to a lady. I do beg your forgiveness."

Beg? A demon?

"You see, your ears are so lovely, I couldn't resist. They are as dark as the night sky, and appear as smooth and soft as satin."

My eyes widen even more, a small blush heating my cheeks. I look away in embarrassment, earning myself a smooth chuckle from the demon. But…demon or not…nobody has ever told me such a thing. My heart beat speeds up, for a different reason altogether.

"May I?" was all I hear before a smooth hand touches my ears.

I flinch, but don't move away. His fingers scratch the back of my ears, where my most sensitive skin was, and I can't help but purr. I lean into his touch involuntarily as my face heats up even more, and I inhale the chilly night air in an attempt to cool my burning countenance. Then I smell…**that**. My eyes widen again as the thick, sickly sweet scent of sex drifts into my lungs, and my heartbeat nearly stops altogether as I turn and bite the demon viciously in the arm. He doesn't let a sound out, doesn't even move, even as my teeth sink deeper into his flesh. His blood teases my taste buds, as tempting as dessert before dinner.

"Oh my, it seems you've stolen my heart," I hear him say in that infuriatingly smooth voice, tinted with the upward twist of a smile.

Coming from a demon, I'm not sure if it is the truth or not.


End file.
